


Loud House: The Truth Hurts

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested this quickLoud Housestory for the episodeHouse of Lies.Set somewhere random in the episode after all of the lie detectors are up.





	Loud House: The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested this quick _Loud House_ story for the episode _House of Lies._ Set somewhere random in the episode after all of the lie detectors are up.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Luan Loud walked up the stairs and then down the hall towards the room she shared with her older sister Luna. Carried in her left hand was a bright and shiny cymbal. Opening her bedroom door, she turned towards Luna who was tuning her guitar by her bed. “One cymbal, all yours. Just as good as when I got it.”

“Took you long enough.” Luna said, holding out her hand and catching it as Luan tossed it too her while entering the room. “How does it take three days just to pick up- “Heyyy, wait a minute! This isn’t my cymbal!”

A nervous smiled formed on Luan’s face then. “Ummm… what are you talking about? Just take a look, it’s got you all over it.” she tried.

Eyeing it, Luna saw her face reflected on its shiny surface. “Ha ha, very funny.” she said, sarcasm dripping off of her words. “But news flash, mine wasn’t half as shiny as this. And it’s wider.”

Luan felt herself start to sweat. Worse, she was out of technically true statements. “I, uh, have no idea what you’re talking about…” Just then, one of the lie-detecting cameras Lisa had set up buzzed loudly with a red flash.

 **“LIE DETECTED!”** the computer voice shouted.

Luna’s eyes narrowed.

“Uuummmm…” Sighing, the jokester said, “Okay, when I borrowed your cymbal-“

“Without asking.” Luna interrupted.

“…Right. When I took your cymbal, I might have accidentally fallen and gotten bent to the point the point that it’s less of a cymbal and more of a really hard taco shell.” she explained, offering a very nervous, braces-filled smile. “So, I got you this new one. You’re welcome!”

“I’m welcome?!” asked the rocker girl incredulously. 

“Or, not welcome…”

“That cymbal used to belong to Mick Swagger’s second drummer’s third cousin!” Luna exclaimed, British accent rising up angrily.

“I’m actually still pretty sure the auctioneer was ly-AHHH!” Before she could say anymore, the comedian found herself being tackled to the floor by her enraged sister.

The two of them rolled about on the ground, the older girl soon pushing her thieving little sister off of her and jumping onto the girl’s back horizontally. “You are so getting chafed for that, luv!”

“It wasn’t like was trying to wreck it!” Luan said as her sister snaked a hand up under her yellow checkered skirt. “I’m sorrryyYYYYYEOWWOW!” Her apology transformed into a squeal as Luna grabbled onto and pulled the younger girl’s pink, ruffled panties. “Lunaaaaa!”

Flipping up the back of her sister’s skirt to completely reveal the undergarments, Luna gripped them with both hands now. “Save your breath, sis. You’re gonna need it for this.”

“This?” In answer, Luna stood up, pulling Luan up by her panties in the process. “Owwwhow!” 

Dangling by her panties with her skirt still flipped up, Luan began to squeak and whimper as Luna bounced her while carrying her over to the bunk beds. “Up you go now.” the rocker said, hanging her up by her panties from the top bed before then grabbing her legs and pulling down.

“NnnyyyyYYYAHHHHOWOWW!” she shrieked, crack chafing and burning as her panties sliced deeper and deeper between her cheeks by the second.

Soon enough though, Luna grew bored with that and stopped, turning and walking to the door while her sister gasped in momentary relief. “Be right back.”

“Right. I’ll, ow, ugh… just hang around.” she joked weakly. A minute later though, she found herself gulping as Luna returned with a hairbrush. “Oh no…”

“Had to get this one from Leni.” Luna said. “And unlike you, I asked for permission first.”

Luan began sweating more profusely as Luna got her don from her hanging wedgie, pulling off her skirt after dropped her on the ground and then grabbing onto her panties. “H-hold on now, therrrrRRAHHOWWIEE!”

Luna pulled hard on the frilly underwear, jerking them further and further up her sister’s back while keeping the comedian pinned down with one boot-clad foot. After enough stretching, she hooked the panties onto Luan’s forehead and then grabbed the length of fabric running up the girl’s back to give a test tug.

“NYYYRGGHH!”

“Good, noice and tight.” The British accent flared up again. 

Readying the hairbrush, Luna raised it up above her sister’s butt. “Luna, please don’t-“ **SMACK!** “AHHOWWW!” Luan howled as the first spank from the brush left a pink spot forming on her exposed and wedgied rear end.

“One down, who knows how many more to go.”

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

“AAYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOWWWIIIEEEE!” The answer ended up being a lot.

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

Over and over again, Luan’s bottom was struck with the wooden back of the brush until those soft cheeks were glowing with heat while the girl wailed.

Finally done, Luna smiled in satisfaction. “That oughta do it.” Meeting her sister’s gaze, she added, “You gonna ask before you borrow next time?”

“Yes.” Luan whimpered out.

“Good, then I can give this brush back to Leni now.” And like that, the rocker girl left the room while Luan struggled with undoing her atomic wedgie.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml768781024']=[] 


End file.
